


Bring Hawke Home

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: During the battle at Adamant Fortress, Hawke made the decision to stay behind in the fade to save Inquisitor Aurelia and Alistair the Grey Warden. Most thought him dead, but Aurelia had her suspicions.She had been having dreams of seeing Hawke in the fade, many of them in the weeks following the battle. She and her companions risk much to bring Hawke home.





	

“Inquisitor!” a voice called, interrupting my train of thought. I looked up and pursed my lips. “Yes?”

“Inquisitor, you are needed in the war room, right away Your Worship!” I nodded to the young page. Gathering the scrolls and books I  had scattered on the table, I made my way back into the keep. I shouldered my way into the war room, nudging the door closed with my foot. I barely suppressed a yawn, and realized I was still having trouble sleeping after what had happened at Adamant.    
When I had wound up in the fade with Iron Bull, Garrett Hawke, Warden Alistair, Cassandra and Solas.. Well that was the last thing we had expected. They all survived the rift I had opened. Equal parts horror, fascination and relief.. No one reacted the same. As we travelled through the fade, we met a Spirit.. Or maybe it WAS the Divine herself. This Spirit helped me retrieve the memories that I had lost the last time I had been in the fade. We had found out.. That the Warden mages were under Corypheus’ control by then even, and they were the ones who were attacking the Divine in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, holding her captive for Corypheus. 

Hawke and Alistair had fought, about how the Wardens were responsible and if the Wardens weren’t so secretive then maybe this could have been prevented. Neither were all the way right.. But neither was really wrong either. We finally fought our way to the large rift, almost died a couple times. But when Hawke, Alistair and myself were about to escape the Nightmare demon came back… and blocked our exit. Alistair volunteered to stay, but Hawke.. Hawke wouldn’t hear of it. He nearly shoved myself and Alistair towards the rift, telling Alistair HE had to rebuild the Wardens, then he ran off yelling at the demon.. And asking us to say goodbye to Fenris for him. 

I didn’t know who Fenris was at that point, but the way Hawke said it, I know Fenris was important. When we returned to Adamant.. Varric was there. And heartbroken when I explained what Hawke had done. I hadn’t seen him in a couple of days, but I had people keeping an eye on him. He finally came to me, let me explain. Told me Fenris was Hawkes lover, a deceased Tevinter Magister’s slave, who had carved a bloody path to be free and stay free of his former master. Fenris had stood by Hawke when they had fled Kirkwall after the rebellion started, helped hide Anders and help the mages and Hawkes sister find somewhere safe to wait the violence out. From what Varric knew, Fenris was in hiding protecting Bethany, while Aveline was back in Kirkwall trying to keep the city safe.

I know Varric was going to write to Fenris… But I couldn’t leave it alone. I know how hurt I would be if I didn’t hear from someone had something happened to Cullen. So I wrote to Fenris myself as well. Explained all that happened since Hawke had joined us in Orlais. Told him that I would keep an eye out and pray to the Maker every day for the return of Hawke. Some would think them empty words, but seriously, if you had met Hawke, you would probably think the same as me.    
There could be a way. 

“Inquisitor,” Leliana started. “There is a new rift forming in the Western Approach, out near the ruins of Adamant. There has been no demon activity as of yet, and I have scouts watching it but we thought you should know. This is the first new rift to open since you came back from the fade.”

Cullen cleared his throat, “There are also reports of strange happenings near the opening of this rift. The scouts out there keep reporting they hear something coming from the rift, but no one knows what it is.” 

I wrinkled my forehead. “Seriously? A new rift?” They all nodded. I threw up my hands. When would it ever end?! “Alright, Leliana keep your scouts there to inform us if it opens fully or changes in any way. Josephine, can you get the word out to avoid the area for now, please? And Cullen, can you send Grand Ench.. er Fiona to my quarters? You come as well. Maybe Dorian if you can find him. And Solas.” I sighed. They all nodded again and moved to do as I ask.    
After Leliana and Josephine quit the room, Cullen approached me as I stood staring unseeingly at the table. “Are you alright, love?” I nodded. “I dreamed about him again last night, Hawke.” 

His turn to nod. “What happened this time?” This wasn’t the first time I had dreamt about Hawke. It was at least the 10th. 

“He was playing cards, with a spirit of fortune I think. I haven’t had a chance to discuss it with Solas yet. It felt like a spirit of fortune. He seemed totally unfazed, to be stuck there. I don’t know if it’s real.. It feels so real. But I feel like my soul is just feeding my desire for Hawke to be alive.”

He reached out and pulled me into his arms, and I went willingly. His arms encircled me, and I felt more home than I felt I had the right to. “I wish I could help you sleep,” he whispered against my head. I just sighed and closed my eyes and let myself relax a moment in his arms. Finally, I reluctantly pulled away. Cullen caught me before I could escape, bringing his face to mine for a kiss, his lips soft and warm on mine. I sighed against his mouth, my own opening beneath his. He proceeded to kiss me brainless. When he finally ended it, I stood there with this stupefied look on my face. He smiled a little half smile at me, tipped his head and turned to go. I had to stand there a minute to gather myself. 

Maker, that man was something else.

**\---**

A few hours later I received a letter, written in a hand I didn’t recognize. It had been unsealed, as was most of my correspondence. Safety precautions and all that. I unfolded it and read the choppy script written there. 

_ Inquisitor Aurelia, _

_ I hope this finds you well. And I want to thank you for writing to me yourself. I was, of course, devastated when I heard from Varric what happened to Garrett. I still can’t quite wrap my head around it. “I’ll only be gone a few weeks, maybe a month,” was what he said when he kissed me that last morning he was here. He asked me to care after his sister, Bethany. Ah, poor Bethany. She hasn’t stopped crying. In days. I feel like it is my fault, but really, after hearing from you and Varric, I know that Garrett was.. just being Garrett.  _

_ Bethany is insisting I bring her to you. I even had her read my letter from you, but she believes there is more we can do. I don’t dare to hope however, because hope, hope can break you faster than a slaver’s whip.  _

_ We will likely arrive within the week, and will be traveling light to avoid scrutiny.  _ _   
_ _ Please tell Varric thank you as well. I know how he felt about Garrett, this has to hurt him as much as it does me.  _

_ Sincerely -  _

_ Fenris  _

I dropped the letter onto the table. What if Bethany were right? What if there had been more I could have done? I had been so tired.. Injured and emotionally beaten that I hadn’t even dared try to go back to Adamant and see if the rift could be reopened. Or a new one created. I didn’t know what to do now, and it bothered me. 

  
Cullen ushered the others into my room a few minutes later. I motioned Solas, Dorian and Fiona to sit on the couch, and had Cullen help me drag the two chairs over in front of it. I took one and he the other. 

“As you all know by now, I have been having some rather detailed dreams about Hawke in the last few weeks. Solas feels, as do I, that they are more than dreams. I have an odd connection, via the Anchor, to the fade now. And with Solas’s own connection to it, I want to try and control what happens when I sleep tonight. But I will need all of your help.”   
Solas nodded, “She is correct about her dreams. I felt it last night as well, the connection she made with the fade. The 4 of us have sufficient power to help boost her magical connection to it, and I can help her steer the content of the dream. Commander Cullen, you will act as her anchor. She needs someone of significant emotional attachment to help hold her spirit here. Dorian, there is a book in the library about lucid fade walking. You know the one. Can you bring it? Fiona, I need some lyrium. And your power.” Fiona nodded and went to grab what Solas asked for. Dorian just raised an eyebrow at me, “Oh I have no idea what he wants, Dorian. You may as well get the book.” He shrugged and left. 

When just the 3 of us were left, Solas spoke again. “This is dangerous. We are looking to control the uncontrollable. Walking the fade in a normal dream is one thing. Walking the fade on purpose with a purpose.. Much more difficult a task. Commander Cullen, I’m sorry to say your role might be the most difficult. While the Inquisitor is asleep, you must hold her hand. The hand with the anchor. Your emotional connection will help to keep her spirit grounded. It will be.. Uncomfortable.” Cullen, bless the man, just nodded. 

I had to give him credit. He just sat in a room with 4 fairly powerful mages and didn't seem to bat an eye. He was finally healing. 

Solas stood, “I must go prepare, I will be back shortly.” He swiftly left the room. Cullen looked at me and drew a deep breath. 

“Are you sure..?” I just nodded. 

“I need to do this. Either Hawkes spirit is trying to talk to me or he is alive in there. And if he is alive, I owe it to him to bring him home.” 

Cullen shook his head, “Then we bring him home.”

**An Hour Or So Later -**

Solas had me lay on the bed. Cullen sat at the head of the bed, my head in his lap, my left hand in his. Fiona sat to my right, Dorian to my left, Solas on the bed at my feet. I had to drink some lyrium and prophet's laurel concoction that tasted like death. I already felt so tired, whatever was in that ghastly thing Solas had me drink was working. I could already feel the pull of the fade. 

Solas spoke quietly from by my feet. “Inquisitor, I will be with you in the fade. Though not asleep, I can help guide you and keep the dream focused. Will you trust me?”

I nodded, my hand in Cullen's, feeling my mind already begin to slip into the dream.

_ I found myself sitting in a field. Everything was kind of hazy, but I felt safe for the moment. I heard someone approaching, saw Solas as the figure drew closer. His elven features were sharper, almost feral looking. His eyes were a striking green, his ears longer and sharper. “Why do you look that way?” I asked.  _

_ “This is your dream, Inquisitor. You control that part of what you see,” was his enigmatic answer. I just shook my head. I could feel another pull, grabbed Solas’s hand and started to walk in that direction. “Can you feel that?” I asked. He shakes his head but follows nonetheless. As I walked, I began to make out the shape of a building. In the middle of this field. The building had a man hanging from the front door. Solas and I exchanged looks, and shrugs. We got to the building and I opened the door. Immediately, sounds of a tavern full to capacity of drinking patrons and party goers poured out. I stepped through the door, pulling Solas with me. I looked over the crowd, seeing no one I could recognize. I made my way through the throng of people, sitting people, people milling around the bar, a few lazing in front of an impressive fireplace. I saw a flight of stairs at the back of the main room, and felt myself inexplicably drawn to them. Pulling Solas along, I ran up the stairs, followed a hallway to the left, then to the right until I came to a single door on my right. It was glowing. I pushed it open and saw Hawke sitting at a table with a gold shining spirit, and a dwarf that looked remarkably like Varric.  _ _   
_ _ “WELL IT’S ABOUT DAMNED TIME!” Hawke yelled at me, leaping to his feet. He barreled into me, hugging me in very strong solid arms. I hugged him back, “Are you alright?” I asked stupidly. “This has been the weirdest ride of my life, Inquisitor. I don’t even know if I can really explain what happened.”  _

_ The spirit at the table, golden and shimmering, hissed at us. “Hawke, I think you should finish your game before we go,” I whispered, feeling a sense of dread wash over me. My left hand started to itch. I looked down at it, to see an eye glowing in my hand where the anchor is supposed to be. Solas grabbed my hand to cover the eye. “What was THAT!?” I yelled at him. _

_ “I fear we are being watched, Inquisitor. Your friend is in danger,” he said solemnly. I looked back to Hawke, who was once again engrossed in his game of Wicked Grace with the spirit. The not-Varric was sitting there, talking about all manner of things relating to Kirkwall, Bethany, a woman named Leandra, a Gamlen, a Carver. Never a mention of Fenris though, which I found very odd.  _

_ Hawke whooped when he realized he had won his game with the spirit. The spirit shimmered for a moment, then inclined its head toward Hawke. “You played well, human. You win a boon.” _

_ “Let me go,” Hawke stated flatly, his face going expressionless. The spirit inclined its head once more.  _ _   
_ _ “Tis not I who must grant that, you know what holds you here. You are free if you can convince Regret to release you.” _

_ Hawke hung his head for a moment, his disheveled hair falling over his forehead. His shoulders sagged. Not-Varric spoke up. “You know what you did Hawke. You left me. You left me behind and you know I died. You left Bethany in the hands of the Templars. Your mother died, because you were too busy being special. Your brother died because you let him attack that ogre. Gamlen is now in jail because you ran away when Anders blew up your world.” _

_ Every word sounded like a well aimed chisel, each one striking Hawke with almost insane accuracy. He seemed to shrink before their very eyes.  _

_ “Garrett Hawke,” I whispered to him. He looked up at me, tears shimmering in his eyes.  _

_ “Fenris comes for you,” I say, barely finishing the words before Not-Varric morphs before our very eyes, growing to at least twice my height, looking like a giant horned shade.  _

_ “You know you did wrong Hawke, you were never good enough for your family, always the black sheep, you are why you all had to run from Lothering. I knew you all along, your fears, your selfishness. I saw you for the useless spawn you really were, Garrett Hawke. And you are worthless.” _

_ I watched with fascination. The demon was gloating. Rubbing perceived wrongs in Hawke’s face like salt in an open wound. I started laughing. I couldn’t help myself. This ridiculous looking demon was berating one of the most selfless people I had ever met. The demon turned his gaze on me, snarling. _

_ “You, Herald of Andraste, are a heretic. You claim a piousness you do not deserve, a title which you make a mockery of. Inquisitor, you are a liar, a harbinger of death,” it hissed at me.  _ __   
_ “You, demon, cannot hurt me,” I stated, coming to the sudden realization I was right. “Demon, you are the one who is useless. Hawke is one of the most selfless, brave, and daring men I have ever met. He would have given his very soul to save the rest of us. You have no foothold here,” I spat at it, my right hand sweeping out to create a barrier around the 3 of us.  _ _   
_ __ Suddenly the building was gone, and in front of us stood the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I grabbed both of them and pushed them away from the building, urging them to run. We ran into a copse of trees, that eventually turned into a tunnel leading into a mountain of sorts. We ran some more, winding our way through this tunnel, Solas having asked a spirit of guidance to light our way. 

_ We came to a door. A large very ornate door. I pushed it, pushed it again. It didn’t budge. Solas and Hawke gave it a try, shoving with all their might. The door eventually gave, swinging open very slowly. The guidance spirit entered the room first, illuminating piles of skeletons, of all races and species. I recoiled before I could catch myself. Solas blocked my retreat however, reminding me I wasn’t alone. At the far end of the bone strewn room, there stood a gate. Outside that gate was another field, rainy and dark.  _

_ When we reached the gate, it swung open before we even got to it. Behind us we heard a rumbling noise, I turned to look to see, to find the ground behind us crumbling away. I yelled to run, and we ran, through the gate into the rain. Only it wasn’t rain, it was spiders. Millions of tiny spiders, falling from the sky. I raised another barrier, surrounding us as we ran. Solas reinforced it as mine began to fade. We ran, and ran, until we saw another building in front of us. As we got closer, the rain of spiders ceased. And the land around us turned into desert. No more trees, just rocks and sand as far as the eyes could see. And, blessed maker, it was hot. I let the barrier fall as we approached that shimmering building in the distance. As we got closer, I could see what it was.. Adamant Fortress. Or what Adamant would have looked like in its prime.Towering spires, silver Gryphons shining in the sunlight. Huge iron gates filled the giant archways leading into the fortress, with the huge wooden and metal doors behind those. As we got closer, we could see a huge swirling circle of green behind the fortress, shining in the sky. A rift. Maybe even one we could use to get back to our world.  _

_ One could hope _

**Meanwhile -**

Josephine ran into the Inquisitors bedroom, to find the mages all surrounding her, and Commander Cullen holding her hand with her head in his lap. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and at Cullen’s arched eyebrow she said, “There are riders approaching the keep. Varric ran out to meet them, I think it is his friend Fenris and Hawke’s sister, Bethany.”

Cullen smiled, “I remember Bethany. She was sweet and always helped with the children in the Gallows in Kirkwall. Was Varric sure?” Josephine nodded. He sighed.

“Aurelia is in the fade. With Solas. Trying to find Hawke.”

“Oh! Are they really? Isn’t that dangerous? How did they do it? Are they alright?” she shot the questions at him with a mixture of delight and worry riding her face. 

He just shook his head. “I don’t know how they are. They went in hours ago. Solas and Aurelia haven’t moved or made a single sound since. I don’t know if I should worry or be glad they don’t seem to be suffering,” he said quietly. “I hope beyond all hope they are fine and have found Hawke. For Fenris’s sake, as well as my own. I don’t know if I could go on without her,” he whispered.    
“You love her then?” Josephine asked with a smile.    
“I haven’t even really told her yet, but what else could this be? I would give anything I have to be there instead of her. Hold the anchor and take away her pain. Save her from the world and beyond. Its heady, and terrifying and it fills me in ways I couldn’t have imagined.”

“I am happy for you, Cullen. You deserve her. She deserves you. You are.. Meant to be.”

He only nodded, and as Josephine turned to go, she heard him whisper quietly, “I hope you are right.”

**In The Fade -**

_ We made our way around the outside of the fortress. None of us wanted to see what was inside this version of that formidable keep. As we got closer to the rift, I could feel something nagging at the back of my brain. This feeling something wasn’t right.  _

_ The sky began to darken around us, water started seeping from the sand. Dark green nasty water. I grabbed Hawkes arm before he walked into a hole suddenly appearing before us. Solas pointed, and behind the hole, a form was emerging from the sand. Huge.. monstrous.. Eye after bulbous eye appearing, mottled green-gray skin, tentacles and legs..  _ _   
_ _ The Nightmare demon. _

_ Hawke grabbed his daggers. Solas unleashed a fade barrier around us. He looked at me.  _

_ “Inquisitor, you must wake. We have no way to open this rift from this side. I will stay, I will help Hawke fight this demon. But you must hurry.. Go back to Adamant and find this rift. It is the only way you can free Hawke!” _

_ “But what about you? What will happen to you!?” I cried. I could feel the pull of consciousness dragging me away.  _ _   
_ _ “Tell Fiona to dose me with more of the lyrium concoction, it will anchor me here for a time. But you must hurry! AWAKE AURELIA!” _

I bolted awake, gasping huge hurried breaths, scaring Cullen and the others. Cullen grabbed for me, crushing me against him. “Maker’s breath, I was worried for you!”

I hugged him back but the urgency I had felt in the fade stuck with me. “Cullen, we need horses, I must get to that rift you told me about earlier. I think that’s the rift I have to open to get Hawke back.”   
I saw solas laying at the foot of the bed. “Fiona, can you give Solas some of that concoction you all fed me? He is staying in the fade.. To help Hawke fight the nightmare demon again. He said it would anchor him long enough to keep Hawke alive until I could get there.” Fiona nodded, “Of course, Inquisitor.” 

Dorian just sat there watching all of this, trying to look bored but I could see he was as relieved as I felt. “Dorian, can you go get Cassandra and Iron Bull? And have someone ready 6 horses to ride?” Cullen interrupted there, “No, make it 7. Fenris arrived a little while ago. Josephine came to tell me him and Bethany are here. They got here a couple hours ago.”   
“Uhm, how long was I in there exactly?”

“Just shy of 14 hours.” My jaw dropped. 14. Hours. It felt like barely a few to us! Dorian nodded to Cullen and went off to get things done.    
“Fiona, can you watch over Solas for me? He should awaken if I manage to free Hawke at the rift. He might need immediate healing if things go badly.”   
“Of course I can. He has helped us greatly, how could I not do the same in return?” she said, wearily rubbing the back of her neck. I went to fetch my armor from my closet.    
“Does Blackwall still have the dogs, Cullen?”    
“Yes, they are fine, Sera keeps bringing me reports on their wellbeing. I think she was actually checking on you but I let her do what she felt she needed to do. We do owe Blackwall a new mallet though.” I sighed. Chewing was their new favorite pastime. Silly animals. As I finished getting dressed, Cullen came to the door of the closet. I stepped to him and asked him for help with a few buckles. He complied, kneeling to help me. When he was finished he wrapped his arms around my legs and pressed his face to my stomach. “You will never know how glad I was to see you awaken,” he whispered. I ran my fingers through his hair, my hands cupping his head. I did understand. I removed his arms, knelt in front of him and pulled his face to mine, capturing his lips in a hot, frantic kiss. When I broke away, he looked like he was going to speak again, but he just shook his head and we left the room to make our way to the courtyard. 

Outside, there were 7 horses waiting, Dorian, Cassandra, and Iron Bull were already mounted. A cloaked man and woman were standing near another horse. I didn’t recognize either. The woman turned when she heard us approaching. Oh those blue eyes, this had to be Hawke’s sister. “Inquisitor! Is it true?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper, worry evident in her eyes.

I could only sigh.    
“I have no real answers, Bethany. I am going to try my hardest. But I cannot promise it will work, as this is something no one has ever done before. Do you believe in the Maker, Bethany?” I asked quietly. She nodded. “Pray. Fervently. And keep Varric company. He needs you.” She nodded again, turning to the man standing there. He removed his hood, revealing white hair above pointed ears. There were white lines etched into the skin of his neck. He looked tired. And sad. His green-gray eyes were red. Bethany hugged him, and he returned it, albeit reluctantly. “Be safe, Fenris,” she tells him. Looking at me, “Bring Hawke home.” 

I couldn’t even nod. I had no clue if this was going to work. My heart was racing and I knew we needed to hurry. Dorian rode over to me, handed me a paper. “What’s this?”

“This is a spell. A travel spell. It will cut 2 days off our travel and will save the horses. Do you want to use it?” he asked me. I nodded. Anything to get there faster. I turned to Fenris. “You know I am a mage, right?” I asked him. He nodded. “If I use magic to get us to the rift sooner, would you object?”

“A year ago? Maybe. Now? No. If there is even the slightest chance this will help bring Garrett back.. Then we must take it. Please,” his voice cracked. He lowered his head and heaved a sigh. I went to my horse and mounted. I patted her head, and murmured a quiet apology to her. It was going to be a rough couple days. We headed out, leading the riderless horse behind us. Cassandra at the front, Iron Bull leading the last horse. We made our way off the mountain, winding down the path to the hills below. After a few hours of hard riding, I called to Cassandra to halt. 

We made our way into a small field, and I explained what Dorian and I were going to do. We had everyone circle the horses, holding hands to connect us all, Iron Bull resting his foot on the last horse. Dorian and I cast the spell, and a swirling purple cloud enveloped us. It felt like we were floating for a few moments, and the horse started to move under us. Thankfully, the purple cloud soon dissipated, and there we stood at our forward camp in the Western Approach. The horses took a moment to get their bearings. And we all took a moment to adjust as well. It felt like being pulled through a keyhole belly button first. 

We set out, at a hard gallop, for the north west, the general direction of the ruins of Adamant. 

By the time the sun was setting, we had ridden hard for almost 7 hours. We were all hot, sunburned and in need of food. We stopped near a spring of water in a small canyon. We ate a quick meal of hard bread and jerky, filling our flasks with the cool water. Dorian and I went about healing the sunburns. After a few moments discussion, we decided to ride on. The horses were hardy desert horses, Dennet had chosen well. They all ate their fill, drinking from the stream themselves.    
I itched all over. I could feel the rift from here, causing my hand to ache. The pull was getting stronger the closer we got.

We mounted up and took off again. A few hours later we could see a green glow on the horizon, presumably from the newly forming rift. We rode in that direction. My hand started to glow as well, reacting to the rift. The closer we got, the harder the pull. I felt it, the rift. It was pulsating, beckoning almost. We passed what was left of Adamant, and made our way up the hill behind it. At the top, we could see the rift nestled within the valley below. I motioned for us all to stop. I dismounted, walked around for a minute to get my legs back. Everyone followed suit. Iron Bull tethered the horses to a nearby dead tree.

“Bull, you and Cassandra stay here with Fenris,” I started. Fenris looked shocked. “I need to go with you!” I shook my head. 

“I can’t have you there, Fenris. I’m sorry. Your.. your emotional connection to Hawke is too great. I can feel it,” I whispered. “The anchor on my hand, it’s the key to the rift but your emotions are running so high, it might affect the way the anchor opens the rift. And I can’t take the risk of that. Neither can you.” 

Fenris looked defeated, but nodded his understanding. “Please, bring him back,” he pleaded. I nodded before turning away and closing my eyes. Cullen and Dorian came to me, “Are you ready?” Cullen asked. I opened my eyes, “Let’s go.”

Cullen, Dorian and I made our way down into the valley. The new rift was a shimmering globe of green light just dangling above the ground. I could feel the tug, and ripples of light flashed from my hand in time with the rift. I looked to Cullen, “I have to open it now, I can’t wait. Be ready, I don’t know what will come through.” He nodded. To Dorian I said, “Dorian, I need you to keep Cullen shielded. No. Matter. What!” He also nodded, and I turned back to the rift. 

I walked forward, raised my hand and released the power. I felt it ripping through my hand, like shards of hot tiny glass, the pain was immense. I fell to my knees, crying out as the rift finally bubbled open, seeming to shatter the air around it. The force blew me backwards into the sand. And there it stood, a massive rift, through which I could see Solas and Hawke battling the nightmare still. Both were bloodied and battered, but thank the Maker, still alive!

I climbed to my feet, looked to Dorian, looked to Cullen and made a running leap for the rift opening. I could hear Cullen yelling after me, and Dorian stopping him. As I was sucked into the opening, I felt the ground harden beneath my feet, and there I was, standing on the rock in the fade behind Hawke and Solas. I yelled out, “Hawke! Solas!” They turned and the look of pure joy on Hawkes face almost broke me there. Behind them the nightmare demon screamed in rage. Solas pushed Hawke towards me, and Hawke started running to get to me. The nightmare demon screamed and made a giant leap towards us, hitting the ground and causing a tremor of rock to shove me back out of the rift. I flew backwards, screaming as I fell through and hit the sand. I scrambled to my feet again, yelling for Hawke, over and over. I could hear Fenris yelling and running towards me. 

But I could hear nothing. The rift made no sound, just silently stood there, swirling and green in front of me. Cullen grabbed me from behind, as I tried to rush forward to enter the rift again. I was yelling, Fenris was yelling. A flash of light from within the rift almost blinded us. I covered my eyes and Fenris fell unconscious before the rift, calling Hawkes name as he fell. 

I saw something then, moving towards the rift, and a hand, scraped and bloody, reached through the rift opening. I cried out, and raced towards the rift. I managed to grasp the hand, and started to pull with all my might. I pulled for what seemed to be forever, when suddenly it felt like the rift gave way, and out shot Hawke, barreling into me, knocking us both into the sand. I laid there stunned for a minute, and Hawke was unmoving. I could hear everyone behind us, come to a crashing halt. Silence fell over the valley, the rift still just floating there in the sky. I raised my hand from the ground, and unleashed the power to seal the rift. The rift bubbled closed again, and the green light faded into the night.    
Dorian came over and placed his hands on Hawke, healing him. Hawkes eyes finally opened, blue and confused. I shoved him to get him off me, and he scrambled to his feet. He looked around, and saw Fenris laying there. He coughed and ran to him, kneeling beside him on the sand. He leaned down, and placed a hand on Fenris’ cheek, patting him and whispering his name. 

“Fenris.. Fenris come back to me,” Hawke whispered urgently. After a minute, Fenris’ eyes opened, once, then twice. And you could see the change over come his body as he recognized the face above his. Hawke caught his face between his hands, his forehead moving to rest on Fenris’. They sat that way for a minute, just staring into each other’s eyes. Then Hawke, bless the man, kissed Fenris like there was no tomorrow. Fenris’ hands came up to hold Hawkes in place, tears leaking from his eyes as he returned the kiss. Iron Bull cheered them on, Dorian tsk’ing at him. Cassandra just watched quietly, not wanting to intrude. Cullen came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I just sighed and leaned against him. 

Hawke and Fenris finally got off the ground, and holding hands they approached us. Hawke grabbed me first, pulling me into a bear hug, with Fenris joining, me between them, them both murmuring thanks and we-can-never-repay-you’s. When they released me, Hawke said, “How did you find me?” I just shook my head. “It’s a much longer story than I can tell right now, but I had help. A lot of it. And you, you are home.” 

**\---**

The sky was starting to lighten to the east, and they all made their way back to the horses, to mount up and head to the nearest camp. As they rode, every time Aurelia looked back, Fenris and Hawke were side by side, deep in conversation or riding in companionable silence. They camped for the day, everyone sleeping like dead people. Well most of everyone, Fenris and Hawke took a tent by themselves and spent the day quietly making love and reassuring each other. Aurelia slept deeply in Cullen’s arms, spent after days of non-stop stress. Cullen slept on and off, but mostly kept a watchful eye on his Inquisitor.    
That evening, they broke camp and, using the travelling spell again, Dorian and Aurelia magicked them almost home. They arrived in the clearing at the foot of the mountain leading up to Skyhold. They made their way back up the mountain, conversation ranging from what Hawke saw in the fade, to how things had been since Adamant. He was astonished at how much time had passed. Iron Bull kept sassing Dorian about using magic to get home so they could be alone. Cassandra just kept up a conversation with Cullen about anything other than Bull’s antics behind them.

They finally made it back to the keep, and out the gate came running Bethany, who barely stopped before Hawkes horse ran her over. He jumped off and grabbed his sister, hugging her tightly. She was crying and laughing. It was a beautiful thing to witness, Aurelia was glad she got to see it.

Bethany finally broke away from her brother and approached Aurelia. She pulled Aurelia into her arms, hugging her tightly. “I can never ever thank you enough for this. He is the only real family I have left. Fenris was a poor replacement, always grouchy. He meant well but.. Honestly.. Garrett is the glue with us. Thank you. Thank you so much, Inquisitor. For bringing my brother home.”


End file.
